Cuidando a la mascota de Byakuya
by Koumo
Summary: La mascota de la familia Kuchiki era un Akita Inu hembra, de pelaje color dorado y su pecho de un blanco puro. ICHIRUKI!


_**Hola de nuevo! Les traigo otro fic :D Auspiciado por mi nuevo avatar (?) También gracias a mi mascota, que por ocuparme de ella me dio esta idea u.u Asíque pasen más tiempo con sus mascotas!**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

* * *

><p>Rukia no le había detallado cual era exactamente aquella "misión especial" por la cual se dirigían a la Sociedad de Almas; ella estaba emocionada, más de lo usual, y por eso supuso que sería una experiencia poco dificultosa.<p>

La petición fue enviada por el sexto escuadrón, dirigida hacia Rukia, y por alguna razón él resultó involucrado también. Byakuya no solía pedir ayuda, a menos de que fuera algo de suma necesidad.

Cruzaron juntos la Puerta Senkai, como tantas veces lo hicieron en el pasado, y lograron alcanzar su destino rápidamente.

-Rukia, ¿se puede saber por qué estamos aquí?- En realidad, a Ichigo solo le molestaba la idea de tener que ser herramienta de Byakuya.

-Idiota, deberías estar agradecido de que Nii-sama te permitiera acompañarme-

-No es su culpa que no puedas cuidarte sola- Nuevamente, la peculiar pareja de Shinigamis comenzaba a pelear ruidosamente frente a la imponente Mansión Kuchiki.

Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, los subordinados recibieron a la joven Kuchiki y al Shinigami Sustituto con una reverencia, correspondida por un saludo amable de parte de los invitados.

Como de costumbre, el largo pasillo del jardín delantero se encontraba cubierto de pétalos de Sakura, el paisaje era imponente, Ichigo nunca había podido sentirlo con tanta paz.

De repente, el joven vio delante suyo una mancha color dorado que se acercaba con la velocidad del rayo antes de caer sobre las rocas del camino, sintiendo un gran peso sobre él.

Luego de tres ladridos, Ichigo logró abrir los ojos.

-Hoshi! Soy yo! Rukia!- El hermoso animal se levantó con energía y saltó a los brazos de la Shinigami, que la recibió con gracia.

La mascota de la familia Kuchiki era un Akita Inu hembra, de pelaje color dorado y su pecho de un blanco puro. Llevaba la característica bufanda blanca de la familia noble enrollada en su cuello y dejando caer sus extremos de tal manera que éstos no alcanzaran el suelo. Su expresión era de una total calma y solemne presencia; era, en cierto modo, parecida a Rukia.

Byakuya se acercó a ellos, en ese instante, la perra se apartó y lo contempló por unos minutos.

-Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, necesito que cuiden de Hoshi por esta noche- Luego de estas palabras, Byakuya se inclinó y acarició la cabeza del can, ella movió su cola con felicidad.

Ichigo miró a Rukia con intenciones de hacerle entender que le debía una explicación, pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

El escuadrón entero había recibido órdenes de cuidar las afueras de una amenaza que Ichigo desconocía, pero si se necesitaba a un escuadrón entero debía ser grave. Asintió con la cabeza y vio junto con Rukia la partida del capitán.

-Estas aquí para hacerme compañía, Nii-sama no confía en cualquiera para cuidar la Mansión- Explicó la Shinigami- Hoshi llegó unos días después de mi llegada a la familia Kuchiki , no se sabe con certeza como es que las mascotas llegan a la Sociedad de Almas, pero muchas de ellas se encuentran en una fundación del Capitán Komamura- Ambos rieron después de la explicación.

La hermosa Akita Inu se acercó a Ichigo, tratando de identificarlo, lo miraba con extrañeza, él puso su mano en la cabeza del animal y le sonrió. Rukia aprovechó el gesto para sacar de su ropa un papel.

Esa lista constaba de cuatro puntos que Rukia llevaba a cabo a lo largo del tiempo que pasaba con la mascota de su familia, a lo sumo se ocupaba de ella tres veces a la semana, y en ese tiempo ambas disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Hoshi era inteligente, después de todo, el mismo Byakuya se había encargado de enseñarle a comportarse en su nueva residencia, y sabía perfectamente que en esa ocasión tendría un nuevo invitado…

-No sabía que a los perros les gustara comer debajo de los árboles…- El primer punto constaba de un picnic bajo los árboles de Cerezo, recostados en el tronco del mismo.

-Idiota, son las costumbres heredadas de Nii-sama-

-Ustedes son muy complicados con sus cost….- Sin dejarlo terminar, Hoshi respondió por Rukia ante semejante atrevimiento con un rápido mordisco, seguido de las felicitaciones de la Shinigami y los quejidos de Ichigo.

Terminaron de comer y, luego de vendar la mano del pelinaranjo, Rukia se dirigió al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el segundo punto de la lista.

-¿¡A ESTE ANIMAL LE GUSTA VERTE DIBUJAR?- Hoshi advirtió el mordisco que podía llegar a recibir de nuevo Ichigo con un salvaje ladrido.

-Ella también dibuja- Dijo tomando unas hojas, marcadas con enormes huellas en tinta.

El Shinigami se recostó en el suave césped, adolorido viendo la curiosa escena de su amiga y su mascota dibujando… eso sin dudas no se ve todos los días; el viento soplaba delicadamente haciendo que las flores entraran furtivamente al interior de la casa, así fue cayendo poco a poco el sol, terminando de ocultarse en aquel hermoso atardecer.

Hoshi se acercó a él cuidadosamente, no quería despertarlo, pero órdenes son órdenes.

-¿Y esto?- Ichigo tomó el papel que sostenía el can en su boca, era un dibujo de Rukia, más específicamente, dos Chappy, una bañera, espuma, y un perro; debajo de eso pudo ver claramente escrito "Número tres, idiota"- Oh no… RUKIA, ME NIEGO!

Aunque luego de las amenazas por parte de ambas Kuchiki, que Ichigo bien sabía eran bravas, aceptó llevar a cabo la tarea de asear a Hoshi. Se encargó de traer los jabones y un par de toallas, mientras Rukia preparaba el agua y arrastraba el enorme balde hacia afuera.

-No te quejes, a ella le encanta el punto tres, no me digas que nunca haz bañado a una dama antes- Replicó la Shinigami, con aires de burla.

-No deja de ser un simple animal, enana- Hoshi lo salpicó intencionalmente, su orgullo era tal como el de Byakuya como para dejarse ofender.

Ichigo secó las gotas de jabón, no entendía como rayos hacia el maldito animal para entender lo que decía, sin pensarlo dos veces, las castigó a ambas Kuchiki con un baldazo de agua.

Los tres comenzaron una guerra de agua y jabón por todo el patio de la Mansión, la mascota ladraba, Rukia maldecía a Ichigo e Ichigo maldecía a Rukia.

La desesperada carrera mojada de la Shinigami para alcanzar a su compañero no fue en vano, logró alcanzarlo y el impacto causó que cayeran en el hermoso estanque de peces Koi, uno encima del otro.

Entre risas y ladridos no se dieron cuenta de la extraña pose en la que se encontraban, estaban tan cerca, estaban mojados, estaban felices, sin dudas, lo estaban disfrutando.

-Mientras seco tu ropa, usa las de Nii-sama, pero asegúrate de cambiarte antes de que te descuartice.- Mientras tanto, Rukia se estaría cambiando en su habitación.

Las luces que opacaban el oscuro exterior dejaban ver la dulce y delgada silueta de la hermosa Shinigami a través de las puertas corredizas. La imagen deleitaba a los ojos del pelinaranjo, aquella sombra danzante le causó un extraño sentimiento que lo estremeció por unos segundos. Olvidó aquello y siguió cambiándose; Hoshi, que estaba a su lado, lo miraba, sin dudas había percibido el aroma de su amo.

Rukia llevaba un hermoso kimono que usaba solo dentro de la mansión, al salir de su habitación se sorprendió al ver a su compañero, llevaba el traje de Shinigami, si, pero tenia puesto un Haori.

Se veía exactamente como un Capitán, y uno bueno a juzgar por como se veía.

Ichigo también la vio sorprendido, ella estaba hermosa, más de lo usual.

Hoshi interrumpió el momento con un ladrido, era hora del último punto. Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo, y fueron juntos los tres a un lugar detrás de la mansión, un lugar escondido de los disturbios, bajo un árbol de Sakura ubicado en una pequeña isla dentro de un lago de peces Koi.

-Hoshi se duerme viendo las estrellas, venimos juntas a este lugar desde el primer día que ella pasó a ser parte de la familia- Explicó mientras acariciaba a la Akita Inu.

-Es raro ver que Byakuya sea agradable con un ser vivo- Ichigo dijo esto ente risas, aunque a Rukia no le hizo ninguna gracia, se limitó a sentarse a su lado. Hoshi no tardó en incorporarse, posándose sobre ella e Ichigo respectivamente.

-Llegó gravemente herida a la mansión, Nii-sama no dudó en darle asistencia, a tal punto de encariñarse como para no dejarla en la fundación de Komamura. Eligió él mismo su nombre, Hoshi, ya que comparó su apariencia con la manera en que las estrellas brillan en el cielo; le enseñó modales de su naturaleza, lo que tenía permitido y lo que no. Esta agradecida con nosotros, lo demuestra acompañándonos, nos llegó a entender, a respetar.- Rukia se veía conmovida, Ichigo la miró con una sonrisa, ella se quedó mirándolo y se recostó en su hombro.

-Es cierto que Hoshi se parece a ti, ambas son tercas, enanas, iracundas, insoportables y claramente, les gusta golpearme.- La Shinigami estaba apunto de abofetearlo, pero él alcanzó a tomar su mano.

-Lo que realmente tienen de parecido, es que ambas son tan hermosas y resplandecientes como las estrellas- Hoshi suspiró, se levantó y caminando se alejó.

-¿No deberías ir tras ella?- Obviamente, Rukia no iba a hacerlo, Hoshi resplandecía por cuenta propia, como las estrellas. Tomó a Ichigo de las ropas de su hermano, las sujetó con fuerza y lo impulsó hacia su boca, para terminar en un delicado y resplandeciente beso.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo luego, tan solo se recostaron aún más en el árbol, la ojivioleta se acomodó en el pecho del chico y ambos cerraron los ojos, complacidos.

Ya entrada la noche, Byakuya volvía a su residencia silenciosamente; se dirigió a su habitación, pero no pudo encontrar su segundo traje y Haori, desconcertado, fue tras Rukia. No la encontró en su habitación, ya se estaba preguntando que había pasado en su ausencia con ambas Kuchiki. Al salir se encontró con unas huellas de barro en el césped, se dispuso a seguirlas con atención.

Y ahí estaban, Rukia dormía plácidamente sobre Ichigo, el Shinigami Sustituto había usado para ambos el Haori como manta y Hoshi estaba sobre ellos, manchada de barro hasta el hocico (quien sabe lo que hizo cuando Rukia no miraba); por lo tanto Byakuya estaba viendo a su hermana dormida sobre el hombre que había profanado su ropa favorita, la cual se encontraba sucia con barro al igual que los dos Shinigami y su mascota.

Ichigo abrió lentamente sus ojos, al igual que Rukia y Hoshi, entonces…

-Shire, Senbonzakura.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gente, a mi me gustó xD Y a ustedes? Espero que si o libero mi Bankai mientras duermen (?)<strong>_

_**Pueden buscar imágenes de los Akita Inu como para tener una mejor visión de lo que sería Hoshi :D**_

_**Eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus Reviews y sugerencias!**_


End file.
